


Drabble:  "Get Your Mind Out Of The Gutter"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other, Refer: AMOK TIME (TOS canon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Re-imagined scene from Amok Time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "Get Your Mind Out Of The Gutter"

**Author's Note:**

> [META: it really irritates me how later TOS-movies canon conflicts directly with TOS canon. Whenever there is a conflict, I prefer TOS canon. We are give ample reason in AMOK TIME to believe that the events in that episode depict Spock's first Pon Farr.]

Spock said: "The marriage party approaches... I hear them."

"Marriage party!?” Jim exclaimed, “You said T'Pring was your wife."

"By our parent's arrangement.” Spock explained. “A ceremony, while we were but seven years of age... less than a marriage, but more than a betrothal. One touches the other in order to feel each other's thoughts. In this way our minds were locked together, so that - at the proper time - we would both be drawn to Kun-ut-kalli-fee."

“You had sex with her at age seven!?” McCoy gasped, shocked.

“Doctor...” Spock growled with distain, “Don't be absurd. We touched hands, and minds, only.”


End file.
